


My Cringy Yandere Love Story

by DragonGirlBoss



Series: Eddsworld (Tom) [4]
Category: Eddsworld
Genre: AU, Gen, Yandere, YandereTord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlBoss/pseuds/DragonGirlBoss
Summary: Tom has been living in England all his life and it has never been terribly dangerous. Will that change now that he meets his new roommate Tord?------------------Has he killed anyone every since he's come to this dreary country? No, not yet, but he might if he can't win Tom over the normal way.--------------------Tord comes over to England to work and needs a place to live. He sees an ad for a roommate. There he meets a guy name Edd, a guy named Matt and a dreamy guy with the beautiful name of Tom.Disclaimer, Eddsworld is not mine.
Relationships: tordtom - Relationship
Series: Eddsworld (Tom) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733560
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Tom**

\----------

Sunlight peeks through the blinds and groan in displeasure. 

_I don't want to get up, but if I don't I be fired....bluh. Fine. I'll get up, I'll get up! Only if Ringo gives me kisses._

Looking to the side, a dark grey cat on a pillow sleeps next to me. I smile at Ringo and gently pet them. They do not wake up and so I shall not.

I close my eye again.

"Tom, get your cute butt down here! You'll be late for work if you don't go right now!"

Opening my one eye, I look at Ringo. They woke up.

_Dang it._

As Ringo stretches I sit up with a frown. I get out of bed. Ringo prances to the door. I open it for them and close it quietly.

"Tom-"

"I'm up, I'm up! Only because Ringo is! You dare to interrupt THE Ringo's sleep, have you not shame? If it was only me, fine! But Ringo? Ringo? You fool! You absolute-"

"Tom, I will make spaghetti for dinner if you just SHUT UP right now!"

"Okay."

\---------------------------------

So, that was how my morning starts. My friends Edd and Matt sitting at the table talking about the politics of Ancient Greece.

"Matt, for the last time. Spartans don't do family dynamics. They communally take care of the children."

"But, how would they be so attached to their...city? It's not like they care about all of Greece."

"Remember! They train them young. Didn't you take lessons in college? Why did you go?", Edd said exacerbated.

Tom stiffen at the word 'college' and held his spoon a little tighter. Matt noticed and nudged Edd's foot and alerted him to Tom's state of being. Edd frowned and faked a cough.

"Let's not talk about that and focus on what today holds!"

With a clink of the spoon being placed on the plate, Tom stands up. 

"Guys, I'll be out. Tomorrow, I only have to work in the morning so I'll be free all evening. I'll watch the house, okay?"

"Sure, I won't be able to and Matt's going to his grandmother's for the weekend."

\-----------

**Bye~**

****

_Here's a Tom! He is important._


	2. Chapter 2

**Edd**

\--------------

I hear the front door shut and start doing the dishes as Matt gets ready to leave too.

I hum an off tune melody while Ringo watches me. I turn and smile at Ringo, who meows sweetly.

I enjoy hanging out with my friends, we never would have been close friends if I hadn't needed roommates. 

The apartment complex isn't the biggest or the nicest but it's our home. 

SOME of our neighbors are horrible, but overall it's been great!

What would make it even better is if we had one more friend to take up the empty guest room. That's why I put out an ad for another roommate!

_Hopefully someone will answer the ad and we can be a whole family!_

\--------------------

It's the afternoon now and I'm tired of my part time job. So to relax, I sit on the couch with Ringo at my side and watch TV. 

What's on the telly? Well, my soap operas of course!

Unlike Matt's trashy reality shows, the drama on my soaps are much more thrilling. Currently, there is a murder mystery.

_Oh~_

I chuckle when I think about the plot twist. The handyman stole for pills? Wow, didn't see that coming.

\----------------------------

I hear a knock at the door and mute the TV. Ringo lays their head down and goes to sleep as I walk towards the door. I look through the peek hole and see a tall man in red. I open the door slightly and speak to him.

"Hello?"

"Yes, I'm here for the roommate ad?"

"Oh!", I open the door wider.

I smile at the man and left him in.

\----------------------------------

**Bye~**

****

_I realized late that Tom will be having one eye in the beginning of the story so....yea._

_**What a cute baby....** _

__

_Here's the Cover Art for the Wattpad version of the story._


	3. Chapter 3

**Tord**

\-----------

My outlook in life has always been grim. I felt dull and bored. I never understood why. My parents were concerned when I was five and still not smiling.

They took me to a doctor and he didn't give them answers. Physically I was fine, I was just apathetic.

My worried mother thought that I might be lonely and decided to get me a pet. I did not play with him. For some reason he stayed a way from me when I got near. He was dragon lizard and big one too.

It was an accident, it really was. I fed him like usual when I noticed his heat lamp wouldn't turn on, I tried all I could. It wouldn't work, so I tried to find an alternative until I got a new one.

_How was I suppose to know that you cant put inside animals on the roof?_

I looked a way for a few minutes and find a big bird eating it.

I didn't cry, because I wasn't sad. I simply called my dad to come up stairs and when he saw my lizard, he told me to go my mom and tell her to come up here and I stay in the kitchen.

_....That didn't feel like it wasn't anything other than another day to me._

\---------------------

My teen years weren't the best. I wasn't very popular, I was known but not liked. Since I wasn't friendly looking, no matter how polite I was I barely made friends.

I also lost a pet bird, I left the cage open and it flew out the door. Flying a round the house and I hit it with a broom to make it stop. My dad sighed and told me not to say anything to mom.

\--------------------------

I'm an adult now and I've decided that it's time to change things up. My parents aren't with me and living alone in this cold country isn't all that fun. The food is good, but I don't have any excuse not to visit so often.

_Besides, I want to start fresh with people who don't know me._

So when I move to England to a lesser known town, I searched for a place to stay. I practiced my English, it didn't sound so good though but it was enough. I want to stay here temporarily until I find a place where I could make a name for myself.

While walking a round town square, I see an ad posted up on a window. It says:

_We have three occupied rooms and one empty room, two bathrooms and a communal living room/ kitchen. We have a cat, if you have a cat allergy then sorry. If you have a dog, sorry one of our roommates have a dog allergy._

_**We do background checks and a few rules to make sure no one fights. We all agreed on these rule, but we are lenient and flexible. You don't have to pay rent, but it would be nice if you chipped in.** _

_**We all know how to cook so we can help you learn!** _

_**We don't mind female roommates, but we'd like to have a male roommate since we are all guys and don't want our new roommate to feel unsafe.** _

I read the rest to myself and decided that they sounded nice. I hope this is the right choice because crashing at my pen pales home with his stoic wife is suffocating, for him at least. I should ease up the atmosphere by leaving him alone with his wife and let them be affectionate with each other. 

I didn't get love, not really. I understood at a logical level but never got interested in it at an emotional level. Everyone thought I was strange, but that was fine. I have my parents unconditional love as they tried everything to make me smile. It never worked, but they didn't give up. My mother does mention once in a while that she still worries if I am happy. But I do my duty as her child to reassure her even if it's a lie.

I'm either apathetic or angry. Really angry.

I get angry when I think about how I don't connect with other people, how I don't understand myself. 

_Why can't I be normal? I want to be normal. Why am I here, if I can't be happy?_

_**How do I become happy?** _

\-------------------------------------------------------

It took all day, but I finally walked all the way the apartment complex and the right door.

I wait a moment to look at the time. My watch says it's the afternoon and the likely hood of someone being home is 45% or so.

I take my chances and knock a few times calming and wait for an answer. The door opens and I am greeted by a man in a man in a green hoodie.

He lets me in and we begin the interview.

\------------------------------------

**BYE~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Matt**

\------------

**_This, bish empty YEET~_ **

\---------------------------------------

I wasn't going to be home for the whole weekend. I can't wait to see my....grandma? Parents? I don't remember....hold I need to look at my schedule....

_Oh! I was right, it's my grandma._

Anyhow, I saw still hungry so I went to a vending machine and got a granola bar. Everything else was unhealthy! Spicy fried corn chips? Gross!

With a disappointed sigh at the snake food, I head over to the train station. oh, look it's a guy from preschool!

He's name has been forgotten since I didn't talk to him, but I'll go say high now!

"Hello!"

He looks at me confused but responds anyway.

"Uh, hey there...."

"I'm Matt! You went to my preschool, what is your name?"

"....Paul...."

"Polly!"

"Paul."

" _ **Escucha aquí, pequeña mierda. Si digo que te llamas Polly, te llamas Polly, ¿entendido?**_ ", I say with a smile.

He sweats a little but nods unsure of what I said but felt my threat anyway. Yay! I win~

"It's nice to see you again, _Pablo_."

\------------------------------

At the train station, I felt eyes on me and I used my mirror to see. It was a hooded man with pointed hair. I smile at him and motion for him to come closer. He seemed cautious but came over to me regardless.

"Hello!", I say in a friendly manner.

"Hello..."

_Ah, a foreigner he must be looking for directions._

"Do you need directions?"

"Yes....You know where ba-nk....is?"

"The bank? Hm....it's...here, let me get you a map."

I walk over to the board with pamphlets and information is. I take one with a map and look at it. I walk back to him and hand him the map.

"Here, the bank is right there. Take a taxi, it will be faster."

I hand him some change, more than enough to pay for the ride and to get some breakfast. I smile, walk a way and get on the train.

"Oh, I never asked his name....oh well!"

I then forget all about him and focus on my hair.

\------------------------------------------

**What Matt said in Spanish:**

_Listen here, you little shite. If I say your name is Polly, then your name is Polly, understand?_

**Bye~**

Also, do you guys have any ideas I could use for the story? I have a vague idea where the story is going, but little thing and details can always be added in.

_I may go into hiatus...._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 1**

\----------

**_Okay, so the prologue is done!_ **

\--------------

"Please have a seat, then we can being the interview."

"Yes, you I give thanks to."

Edd chuckled and sat a cross from him in the kitchen. Curious, Ringo walks into the kitchen to see the new person.

"First off, my name is Edd and you are?"

"I Tord, from Norway."

"Okay Tord, have you been here long?"

"Not long, here three weeks."

"Do you like it? Any jobs?"

"Yes, good food like fish. Ah- no, no work now."

"You seem tense Tord, don't worry about needed to pay for rent. That's optional, we just need someone to stay at home for the most part. It find if you do find a job, as look as you're happy. Any questions?"

"Yes, concerned of schedule. Also, other people here, who they?"

"Well, we don't have a schedule for the most part but we try to keep it quiet after 8pm. As for the other roommates.....there are two. One is named Matt and he won't be here for the weekend, he's visiting his grandmother. He has red hair, freckles and he's taller than you. The other is named Tom, he working right now and....."

Edd paused, thinking about how to explain to him about Tom. Tord's never seen someone like Tom and won't be use to him for the first time.

"Edd?"

At his name, he looks up at a curious Tord. He gave a faint smile.

"Sorry, it's just....Tom is a short man with special features."

"Special?"

"....look, the only way to explain Tom is if you see him in person. He's might act tough and may say something rude, but that's because he's very sensitive and scared. He won't be comfortable a round you at first, but if you are willing to try.....you might become friends."

Tord gets a bit confused and nods with a blank look. Then a soft meow alerts him and he looks down to see a small cat. Edd smiles.

"Do you want to hold them?"

Tord carefully does so, only to place them on the table.

"Sorry, animal dangerous."

"Ringo is a sweet kitty, it's okay."

"No, can't keep pet safe. Bad at caring for them. Please, I no want to hurt."

Edd gave him a serious look and straighten up. Ringo going towards him and laid in his lap.

"Can you write in English well enough to explain?"

Tord nods and takes a paper out and begins to explain.

_I have pets before, they get in accidents because of problem. I not very good. Try to care but care not good. I feed on time and groom them, but they pass anyways. No emotion, don't connect with others well. Polite and respectful, but no emotional. Lonely._

Edd reads this and thinks to himself. Petting Ringo gently and notes that Ringo didn't feel scared even though he said the animals get hurt. Ringo would have hissed or something to show he shouldn't trusted....he was honest about his track record.

"Tord, I am willing to let you stay here...if..."

"If?"

"If you try to have little contact with Ringo. They didn't show any discomfort a round you and actually approached you them self. I can help you take care of Ringo and supervise you when you're with them."

"Okay."

"I know you told me it's dangerous for you to be a round animals, but if Ringo trusts you right now then I will too."

"Yes."

Edd looked him in the eyes and Tord straighten up.

"Tom is just as important. If you make him uncomfortable and scared, then I won't hesitate to kick you out and have you go somewhere else. I refuse to give you a second chance because they are important to me. Understand?"

"Yes, sir!"

Edd smiled and stood up, Tord following behind. Edd held his hand out and Tord grasped it.

"Alright, you're all good in my book and can move in today. Do you have more luggage or anything you need to get?"

"Yes, was with Pen Pal when move to UK. His home close. Be back soon. 20 minutes."

"Okay! I'll check your room and mark it with your name. How do you spell it?"

"T.O.R.D."

"Thank you, see you in 20 minutes."

"No, thank you. You very kind, very happy to meet you."

\------------------------------------------------------------

**Bye~ What's up? Besides the sky.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 2**

\------------

Tord left the apartment complex and headed towards his pen pal's home. He was greeted by the wife of his pen pal.

"Is Patryck home?"

"He's in his office, did you find a place to stay?"

"Yes, hopefully goes well and stay long."

She nodded her head and closes the door behind them. Tord walked to Patrick's office and knocked. A few minutes later, an older man opens the door and smiles.

"Tord, you're back! Good to see you, did you find a place to stay? If not, then you can stay here a little longer."

"No need, I find place. 20 minutes a ways. Come for items. Good people."

"I see, that's good. Well, my wife baked a batch of brownies. Do you want to take some to give to your roommates?" 

"Would be good, first impression good."

"Great, hope they like caramel! My wife can only make caramel brownies. You've seen how she is."

"Yes, Brute."

"Ha ha ha.....", Patryck laughs nervously.

"She's behind me, right?"

Tord gets slapped in the back of his head. He shouts.

"Ouch!"

Patryck's wife walks a way to the kitchen to get the brownies ready to take.

\-------------------------------------

Tom was walking this evening since work was over. Only three people stared at him today.

_So it was an okay day._

\--------------------

I walk towards a cross section in the path, but I'm going straight forward towards my house. It's a bit sunny today and warm. Not many clouds slowly moving in the sky or a gust of wind. Such sunny disposition can really brighten up someone's mood.

I smiled while thinking about what to eat for dinner, then I remember Edd said he'd make spaghetti and got excited.

\---------------------

_Unknown to Tom and Tord, they will met each other that day._

\-------------------

**So, I'm having difficulty writing.....but hopefully it will be better! Next chapter will be a lot better, I'll try anyway.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 3**

\-----------

Tord continued in the direction of the apartment complex he will be living in. Since he was a foreigner, he had no idea if it was the standard for apartments or if it was sub par in comparison.

He shakes his head and rationalizes that he should consider himself lucky to have a place to sleep. He may not have to pay rent because the others have jobs that pay more than enough, he still wants to contribute. He'll have to talk with Edd about that.

In any case, he gets distracted by what Edd meant about this roommate named Tom. Since he was distracted, he didn't notice someone walking towards him as he rounds a corner of a cross road.

\-----------------------------------------

He stops when barely feels a soft bump and a loud squeak, then a thud. He looks up from the box of brownies and turns to the direction of the collision, which is behind him.

\------------------------------------------------

_Huh? Did something lightly tap me?_

\-------------------------------------------------

He saw a small mass of blue and white. Closer inspection indicates that it's a person he ran into, well, they ran into him but he should still help.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?"

He sets the box down and carefully leans closer to help them get up. The person declines the offered hand and gets up fine by them self. They speak while dusting off their pants.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Thank you though."

They straighten up and turns. Tord freezes up with widened eyes. He gasps quietly and stare at them. The person he ran into turns out to be a young man with blonde hair, a bright blue sweater and one large eye; it was like a gaping hole of never ending darkness that sparkles and reflects light on this sunny day.

He was entranced, staying still even as the young man started to shift uncomfortably and flusters easily. The young man stuttered, confused at his behavior.

"U-Um...."

Swiftly, Tord was in front of him with his hands on each side of his cheeks. The young man's blush increased and he started to sweat. Tord merely gazed down at the man.

The young man teared up and closed his eye, whimpering in embarrassment.

"Stop t-that!"

\---------------------------------

**Bye bye for now!**

_So it ended up being short....that's okay! As long as there are more chapters to make up for it, it's fine._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 4**

\-------

_I look into their eye, yes eye, as in only one. It's fascinating...._

**_His one glossy black orb enraptures me._ **

_I've never seen someone with one eye before....from what I know about_ _**Cyclops disease** _ _is that the infant_ _**dies** _ _right after birth. The mutation combines the pupils into one big eye and removes the nose to accommodate the mutation, resulting in the infants death...._

_I want....to study him....so...._ _**fascinating.** _ _...he looks so beautiful like this....I've never understood beauty or true happiness before....until now nothing was_ _**interesting** _ _..._

_I want....I want to...stare. At him. All day....He's small....his face is so round....he's pouting....bloods rushed to his cheeks, why? Is it because I'm staring at him? I can't help it, I want to examine him and study his biology...._

_I WANT TO KNOW._ _**I want him.** _ _For myself....my own...miracle.....of science and evolution.....is he an advancement of evolution or was he left behind? Is he a different species completely or....._

_What is it? What makes him different? I need to write notes, I need...._

"U-Um....can you let me go?"

He spoke, I snap out of my revelry in favor of complying. I let him go, but keep my gaze. I stare down at him and he stutters to leave. I don't want him to.

"I sorry, new country. Here short time, you okay? No mean to bump you."

"I-I'm fine, but you shouldn't grab peoples faces like that. Especially a strangers! It's considered rude..."

"Oh! Sorry, no want to be rude. I Tord, from Norway."

"I...am...going to go. I have to get home after, if you're staying in England then we might meet again."

"Ah-"

But he left before I could say anything further, I sighed. 

_Did I make him uncomfortable? I hope not....I want to know everything about him....what a strange thought....and...these feelings that go with that thought....._

**_It's accelerating._ **

\----------------------------------------

**Now to Tom**

\--------------------------

_Kyah~_ _That was embarrassing! Wait, my scream sounded girly. Awe man, that's embarrassing too!_

I am referring to the odd encounter with that Tord fellow. I am use to people staring, but the look on his face was way too different from the others. He didn't seem like a bad guy, but he made me feel weird.

I didn't like that. I'm not getting any bad vibes **(he passed the vibe check for now)** from him, I don't want to be alone with him. It feels like he's the type to ask too many questions. Very personal questions, but over all we might be able to be friends. Though I doubt it since England is a big place and so is this town. Chances of seeing him again is 45%.

_I kind hope I don't but he hasn't done anything bad to me or said anything uncalled for so I shouldn't be so critical. I can't help it, that's just how things are._

\---------------------------------------

Tom got home before Tord did, because Tord kept getting distracted and staring off into space while taking his time. He wasn't in a rush, so it's fine. He also took a detour of sorts. He went to the store to get a few notebooks.

When he gets to his new room, he's going start writing everything he noticed and seen about the young man.

He'll also write in a separate book not about the young man that can be found under his bed to throw anyone off if they were in his room for any reason.

Every thing about the young man will be in the secret lab he will build. He always builds a lab if he has to. Which is most of the time.

He's done a few experiments in his labs back in Norway without being discovered, some of which were fatal. He hasn't had the chance in England yet.

Usually he's testing a mechanical device, but he might dabble in Biotech because of his new inspiration.

_Oh, how....Exciting! I must call my mother, she'll be so relieved!_

He finally gets back to the apartment by the time the sun starts to set. Edd looks at him confused.

"I thought you said it would take at least 15- 20 minutes to get there and back?"

Tord was still making a semi smile and waved at him.

"I met person, very happy-distracted and go store. Buy notebook! Tired now, here brownie..."

Tord hands over the box of brownies and walks up stairs to the room marked to show it's his room. Edd just shrugs and takes the brownies into the kitchen and into the fridge.

"Come on Ringo, everyone went to bed early and so will we! Don't want to be left behind."

"Meow~"

\------------------------------

**BYE~**

****

_I drew this twice and the first time it didn't save and bluh sadness._

_The quality goes down every time you redraw you know?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 5**

\--------------

Tord was having a dream. In the dream, there was the young man he met. He wanted to see him again, but didn't know if he would. He didn't even know his name.

The dream man would say his name and smile at him. He smiled back. They held hands and ate candy. Rock candy and gummy worms. Now they're sitting in front of a cafe. They had coffee and tea. He would drink the coffee and the young man would have tea.

He spoke to the dream man and ask him if he wanted to be friends. The dream man looked so happy and nodded his head. They are hugging now.

Tord wants this man by his side. He never really cared about his friends. Now he's dreaming about a stranger and acting like they are his best friend. Is that weird? He hoped not, he hoped it was normal to dream about meeting someone that made him happy just by being beside him.

_Was it normal to dream about wanting to kiss a strangers cheek just to see how soft it was?_

_Did it even matter if he wasn't going to meet him anytime soon?_

\---------------------------------

**Soon Tord** **will find out how soon he'll see his little miracle.**

\-----------------------------------

Tom started his day once again with a groan and then a sigh. It was long and over exaggerated. He wasn't really annoyed, he was being playful. Ringo would always sleep his room for some reason. Today Ringo wanted to groom Tom. 

"Ringo no! I don't need to be groomed, I'm fine."

"Meow."

"Ringo, really, I'll bathe later."

"Me.ow."

"Fine....just let me sit up."

Tom sat up when Ringo moved off of his chest. Then continued to lick him.

"Why do you even want to groom me?"

"Meow."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Meow."

Tom lightly blushed and tilted his head.

"What are you talking about? I don't...."

Ringo playfully purred and rubbed cheeks with Tom. Ringo then jumped to the floor and up to the window. Ringo laid down on the windowsill; softly purring them self to sleep again.

Tom murmured," Lucky Kitty...."

\-----------------------

Tom ran his hand through his hair and went towards his door. He decided to wear his hoodie today and make breakfast, so he got up early.

In the hallway, two doors opened and closed at the same time. Alerted to the sound, two people turn to face each other.

\-----------------------

"Hey, Tom!"

"Hey, edd!"

"Remember we have a new roommate, I'll introduce you two once you come home or well....I guess you two will meet for the first time."

"Where is he now?"

"Let me think....he's....oh! He went out to the post office to check his mail. He'll probably updating it to our address too....so...he'll be here when you get back. I'll still be at work....sorry Tom, I wanted to..."

"Prepare him for the freak show?", Tom joked.

Edd frowned and placed his hand on Tom's shoulder.

"Tom, you know I don't like those kinds of jokes So stop clowning a round and get ready for work ya dummy!"

Edd grinned down at Tom and Tom shook his head and walked a way.

\-----------------------------

**Hours until meeting: Six**

\-----------------------------

**Short and sweet, no?**

**BYE~**


End file.
